Help! I'm in love with my best friend
by cat in dreamland
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke had always been my best friend. We've been best friends practically since birth! We always did everything together. Play together, Eat together, Cry together even bathe together! We vowed never to fall in love with each other. It's the golden rule of best friends. (Full Summary inside!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I suddenly feel INSPIRED to write a FF and I'm LAZY to continue the other stories but I might when I am soooo bored and my Laptop is near me and YEA! Anyways…. ON TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own the plot :D**

* * *

**SASUXSAKU**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke had always been my best friend. We've been best friends practically since birth! We always did everything together. Play together, Eat together, Cry together even bathe together! We vowed never to fall in love with each other. It's the golden rule of best friends.

Best friends don't crush on best friends, best friends don't like _li__ke_ best friends. Best friends just don't date! But to be honest, I kinda have a little crush on him since young. Wellll... people expect these little 'crushes' to past over the years. So no biggie right?

Well... the problem is... It kinda grew bigger over the years. Till the point that I wished I would one day be Mrs Sakura Uchiha. I knew... I had fallen head over heels for him.

One day, he had to move to LA, His dad is going to shift their company there and expand their business by making their main HQ there. Yeah...He's the son of a renowned entrepreneur. Did I mention we lived in JAPAN? His departure made his fangirls weep and I admit I did shed a tear or two for him. He's my only best friend! And from that day on,I thought I'd never see him ever again! Little did I know we were closer than I thought.

* * *

Time: 12:30

D ate: 13th May 2009

Location: Konohagakure University

Saku's POV

* * *

I tapped my pencil rhythmically on the desk. Mr Simmon's lecture about the laws of thermodynamics was very dry. It was so dry that it even made the most enthusiastic student fall asleep.

The summer heat did not help one bit.

Our headmaster decided it was best to 'conserve' at this time and switched off all the air conditioning in the campus,except for the teachers lounge and principal office. Forcing everyone to rely on one single fan in each homeroom to cool down. **'Why... oh whyy!' inner me sighed dramatically. **_'Must they be so cheap!' I finished._

Snapping out of my thoughts, I observed at the row infront of me. Some people fell asleep due to the heat, some were passing notes around and some were just daydreaming. I stared at my watch hoping that it would speed time up. I gave up eventually and sighed heavily. 30 more minutes till lunch.

I was famished. I skipped breakfast today. Since I was too lazy to grab an apple on my way out of my dorm. **'Idiot' Inner me sneered. **_'Shut up.' I retorted _**'It was your fault' she complained. **_'look who your talking about. If I'm an idiot so are you.' I said logically _**'Pl-' inner was about to rant when**, the familiar sharp screech of the PA system made inner me shut up. _'heh saved by the announcement'_ **'Oh you are s-'**

"Miss Haruno Sakura please report to the principal's office" Miss Hatsumi's voice rang out monotonously. I sighed and stood up begrudgingly. Glaring at everyone who stared at me. I'm a loner, a freak as people classify me. I had no friends... I had no one... just inner and I... My pink tresses were natural... but people thought of me as weird... and different... hence, my other nickname. _  
_

I had been the Valedictorian for 2 years consecutively. This is my third year.

I was actually quite surprised Mrs Kotoko would call me out. I strolled to the principal's office thinking about how much I've changed ever since _he_ left. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

I forced a polite smile which looked natural enough whenever any lecturer passed me. Don't want to earn a bad reputation! I thought as I knocked the grand doors of the principal's office. Mrs Kotoko's secretary, Miss Hatsumi called me in. "Ah Sakura please take a seat." Mrs Kotoko said kindly with a smile. I offered one back to her and took a seat.

"Sakura I have some great news from Oxford, Campbridge and many other universities. Your application has been accepted! Also Many other Universities sent their approval and some even offered you a scholarship! Fully paid!" She said as her eyes lit up with excitement. I gapped in shock all the best Universities... want me?!

I gasped in shock and excitement. "Oh my! Really!It's so sudden! I don't know what to say!" I said happily. "So... Sakura which University would you choose?" Mrs Kotoko asked curiously.

My parents passed away a few years ago in a tragic car accident... On my 19th birthday. They were killed in a hit and run by a truck.

The mini cooper didn't stand a chance against that 20 tonne truck. Mrs Kotoko was one of the few people who knew. I contemplated a little and decided. I told her my decision and she nodded approvingly.

"You will be leaving in 3 days time." Mrs Kotoko said with a small smile handing me the letters. "I hope you've enjoyed studying here!" Mrs Kotoko said giving me a genuine grin. I thanked her, returning the grin and exited her office. Maybe today day wasn't so bad after all.

My last 3 days were spent stuffing my personal belongings and closet into my tiny suitcase.

I never did have many friends in Tokyo U. So only a few people came to bid me goodbye and their well wishes.

As I walked out of Tokyo U, I glanced back at the building. Even though not much happened in Tokyo U. I'd definitely miss it. I hailed a cab and told him to send me to the airport. As the school faded away from my vision, I swore I saw people waving at me through my lecture room's window.

I observed the busy streets of Tokyo. I paid the cab fare and got out of the cab. Taking a deep breath, I walked into Narita airport ignoring the strange looks I got from people because of my hair.

_Well it seems like it's goodbye.. for now... I'll definitely miss Japan' _I thought to myself as I clutched my sling bag closer to me. I went to the 'nothing to declare' lane and went further into the airport.

I patiently waited for my time to board my flight. When it was time, I thought to myself the great times I had in Japan. Today... Today I will be putting my past behind.

_'it's time for a new change' _I thought as the airplane began to fly far away from Tokyo... To my new home...

* * *

**Hey! Definitely a short chapter! I hope you'd like this new story! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I suddenly feel INSPIRED to write a FF and I'm LAZY to continue the other stories but I might when I am soooo bored and my Laptop is near me and YEA! Anyways…. ON TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own the plot :D**

* * *

**SASUXSAKU**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke had always been my best friend. We've been best friends practically since birth! We always did everything together. Play together, Eat together, Cry together even bathe together! We vowed never to fall in love with each other. It's the golden rule of best friends.

Best friends don't crush on best friends, best friends don't like _li__ke_ best friends. Best friends just don't date! But to be honest, I kinda have a little crush on him since young. Wellll... people expect these little 'crushes' to past over the years. So no biggie right?

Well... the problem is... It kinda grew bigger over the years. Till the point that I wished I would one day be Mrs Sakura Uchiha. I knew... I had fallen head over heels for him.

One day, he had to move to LA, His dad is going to shift their company there and expand their business by making their main HQ there. Yeah...He's the son of a renowned entrepreneur. Did I mention we lived in JAPAN? His departure made his fangirls weep and I admit I did shed a tear or two for him. He's my only best friend! And from that day on,I thought I'd never see him ever again! Little did I know we were closer than I thought.

* * *

Time: 05:30

Date: 14th May 2009

Location: somewhere above USA

* * *

Saku's POV

I was woken up by a flight attendant who told me that the plane was about to land. I fastened my seatbelt and glanced at my watch. It was 5:30 in the morning.

Since I was lucky enough to get the window seat, I looked out the window to see the sleeping city. It was strange to see LA so calm and peaceful. Unlike it's usual crowded streets and neon blinking signs which was common at night.

I stretched forward to grab my novel. Casting one last glance at the city which would be my new home, I smiled to myself and continued reading from where I left off.

'Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.' I thought as I finished off my coffee.

The air pressure started dropping as the plane neared Los Angeles World Airport. I tried my best to block out the pressure trying to block my ears as it was uncomfortable. LAX grew bigger and bigger as the plane dropped to 100 meters above ground. I marveled at the beauty of LA close up.

The airport was large and shaped uniquely. Multi-coloured lights illuminated the pillars supporting it. It was truly amazing.

I was taken away by the beauty of LA. Then, a sharp screech snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Dear passengers, we have reached Los Angeles World Airport. However, we have encountered some technological difficulties. We are preparing for an emergency landing. Please do not panic and stay in your seat." The pilot announced.

Just then, I heard children crying and frantic mothers trying to calm their child down. The fellow passenger beside me began hyperventilating. Being a first aider, I knew how to treat people.

I instructed her to use the paper bag we were given as a vomit bag and breathe in and out slowly. She did as told and leant against the chair in front of her.

Pressure dropped immensely and everyone panicked. Children cried shriller about the sudden pressure drop while mothers tried to keep their children in their seats.

I looked out to see the airplane nearing the airport runway. The people struggled to guide our plane to safety.

The airplane was accelerating at an alarming rate. Oxygen masks dropped from the top of our heads and everyone put their masks on. With a whirling noise, a turbine engine failed. The airplane was spinning out of control in circles. Making some people turn green in the face.

The plane was close to the ground. About 25 meters above ground. To my right, I saw a spark ignite on the burnt out turbine engine. To my horror, the oxygen in the air caused a flame to ignite and burn faster.

People screamed at the sight of the flames. It grew bigger. Licking the wing threatening to burn the plane.

The plane landed with a thud. Flashings of white and red grew closer. And the wailing of the fire engine relived me. As soon as the plane came to a complete stop, everyone hurriedly took off their seat belts and ran for the emergency exits. Everyone pushed and shoved making it hard to escape.

I coughed and wheezed as the smoke smothered the plane. I stayed behind to find passengers. No one left behind. I thought to myself dashing for the nearest emergency exit.

Suddenly, a flaming piece of steel dropped in front of me blocking me from escaping. I ran for the other exit and slid down the emergency slide.

I checked for casualties while waiting for the ambulance. People suffered minor burns and a few respiratory problems. I treated as many as I could and when the ambulance arrived I let the paramedics take over.

I comforted crying children and thanked heavens that no one was dead. When the firemen successfully put out the fire, everyone was told to evacuate the scene.

Now I'm in Los Angeles with no clothes, no suitcase and worst of all no laptop. I kept my money, phone, wallet and valuables with me. Thank god.

Suddenly, The paparazzi swarmed around us. They took a lot of pictures and interviewed us.

I managed to escape the paparazzi and found my way to the arrival hall. I checked my phone. A message from Mrs Kotoko.

'Dear Sakura, I hope you have landed safely in LA! Oh and you'll be living in a dormitory in Caltech. Miss Shizune, Principal Tsunade's secretary, will be picking you up. Mrs Kotoko.' She sent me a picture of Miss Shizune. She had black hair with matching eyes.

I looked around for her and I saw a hand wave at me. To see Miss Shizune waving frantically at me. I walked to her quickly and sighed. She started interrogating me about myself if I was alright and so on.

She was really friendly and kind. I learnt that Miss Shizune will also be teaching Medicine.

She guided me into a black Honda Civic and drove off into the early morning.

* * *

**Hey! :D I hope this isn't too bad! Please tell me if you like it! **

**R&R please! **


End file.
